The invention relates to a device for opening or closing an opening, in particular a filling opening and bottom opening of a material bunker arranged above the furnace throat of a blast furnace, including a tilting disk connectable to a drive.
Conventionally, shut-off flaps are pivoted about a swivel axis from the closed into the open position, and vice versa, with the swivel axis being able to be coupled to a manual or electromotive drive. In order to prevent the tilting disk from unnecessarily impeding the material flow passing through the opened opening, the tilting disk, as a rule, is articulated to one flap edge. In this case, the tilting disk, in the opened position, may essentially completely clear the flow opening. However, the disadvantage of this embodiment is that the tilting disk tilts away from the opening by a relatively wide distance. In the case of a bottom opening, the opening has to be arranged relatively high above the bulk goods so as to avoid a collision between the bulk goods and the tilting disk. In blast furnaces, this means an additional height of the material bunker with correspondingly higher constructional costs for the latter and also for the material conveying means that accordingly has to be built higher.